Coral (Franchise)
Coral is a collection of tiny animals seen in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Coral is a loose term applied to colonies of invertebrates in the taxonomic Class Anthozoa. This means that coral is in the Phylum Cnidaria, along with Jellyfish and Anemones. "Stony Corals" are the more commonly known types, and over time, are a major building block of reefs. Stony corals produce a calcium carbonate "shell" of sorts around the animal's body (called a polyp). Corals feed on a variety of other living things, depending on the species. Some are filter feeders and ingest zooplankton and other tiny free-floating creatures. Other grab small fish. Some rely, at least in part, on a symbiotic relationship with certain Algae that live in their tissues. The types of corals in the Franchise that can be readily identified include: Brain coral (Family Mussidae), Red coral (Corallium rubrum), and possibly Sea Ginger (Millepora alcicornis). Function As yet, coral does not serve a specific purpose in the franchise, other than for background imagery. In reality, coral forms the base of reefs around the globe and is essential for reef health, where a diversity of fish and other creatures live. Red coral, also known as precious coral, has also been used in jewelry making and other artwork because of its bright red color. Coral has also been used in both western and alternative medicines. Some corals are used in aquariums. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Coral and reefs are mentioned as a metaphor for Ruffnut's skin by Throk, as part of a poem in honor of her, in the episode, "Snuffnut". Games School of Dragons Corals appear in the Thornado exclusive Flight Club lessons. The player rides Thornado in and out of the waters in a reef area. These lessons are available for a one-time payment of 250 gems or are unlocked with membership. Red and yellow corals appear in a concept art image released on the ''School of Dragons Forum, as a hint at an upcoming game Expansion in August 2017. The released expansion - "Rise of Stormheart" - features an underwater component with coral, Seaweed, and Fish. Corals also appear in the Hidden World beneath School of Dragons Island and under New Berk, as revealed in the "Curse of the Hobgobbler" expansion. One section introduces the new game mechanic of climbing on hardened coral on walls. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk In this game, Legendary dragons such as the Green Death search for items for the player, which the player than uses to complete collections for rewards. One item the Green Death brings appears to be a piece of fossilized coral. However, it is also possible it is a piece of remains of the coral-like growths on the Red Death, as ''Dragons: Rise of Berk often incorporates symbols from the Franchise movies and television series. Another Legendary Dragon, the Purple Death, resides in a mountain lake full of corals and barnacles. A brain coral is also an item that the Purple Death can find during searches and can be used to complete collections to unlock Marooned Dragons. The sea stack that the Unnamed Light Fury stays on in the game is covered with purple and glowing blue corals reflecting those seen in the Hidden World. Gallery SOD-ThornadoFlightClub1.JPG SOD-ThornadoFlightClub6.JPG SOD-ThornadoFlightClub7.JPG SOD-ConceptArt-August2017b.JPG|Coral and seaweed concept art from School of Dragons SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave1.JPG ROB-Coral.JPG|Possible coral from Dragons: Rise of Berk RoB-Brain Coral.png ROB-UnnamedLightFury1.jpeg Is the Humidity the Reason for the Hidden World's Coral?.png SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Coral.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Coral2.JPG|Climb-able coral References * *''I got a sneaky peak at a possible expansion leak.'' (Date Posted - July 31, 2017). School of Dragons Forum. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk